The Birthday
by Mattlincoln524
Summary: It's Seth birthday but something is wrong with Ryan. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Embrace the birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own THE O.C. or any of the characters.

The Birthday

Seth peered into the window of the pool house hoping Ryan wasn't asleep. He saw his friend fast asleep on the bed. Seth quietly opened the door and tip toed in the room. He sat down softly next to Ryan and began to try to wake him. Ryan did not even flinch. Seth again tried to wake him: nothing. He cleared his throat very loudly then a second time. Ryan opened his eyes alarmed at the noise.

"Oh Sorry man did I wake you?" Seth asked.

"Yeah what do you want?" Ryan said in anger.

"Nothing you should just go back to sleep." Seth said as he walked back to the door.

Ryan closed his eyes waiting for the door the shut. Along with the sound of it closing would come the silence of no Seth. It closed as he pulled his blanket closer to him.

"You know as long as you're up, do you know what time it is?" Seth asked coming back into the room.

"It's three in the morning, Seth."

"Actually at exactly this time seventeen years ago the handsome man you see before you was brought into this world."

"Happy Birthday, Night." Ryan said pulling his blanket over his head.

"No Ryan I don't think you understand. At this time every year the Cohen family wakes to reminisce about the essence of Seth Cohen."

"I don't think so."

"Well if that's how you feel I understand. So do you think that Summer still has feelings for me? Cause I am totally over her. In fact she looks like a little ant from how over her I am. Of course now if she were to suddenly want to get back together I wouldn't say no. She's might be an ant but at least she's a cute one." Seth started babbling.

"I'm up." Ryan said.

"I knew I could talk you into it."

They both walked into the kitchen where Sandy and Kristen were already having coffee.

"Ryan I can't believe you're up this early." Sandy said amazed.

"Neither can I." Ryan said.

"Come join us around the table Ryan. Embrace the Birthday man." Seth said.

"Yeah so where do we start?" Ryan asked.

"My mother recites the telling of my birth. Mom?"

"Well I was in labor for….." She said getting cut off by Seth.

"Eighteen hours, I just did not want to come out. I had a little bench and desk set up in there it was nice."

"I picked you up and you were the ugliest thing I've ever seen, but at the same time you were beautiful." Sandy added.

"That's enough of that. Now let's go around the room and say the one word that describes the essence of Seth."

"Every year." Sandy commented.

"Dad, lets start with you."

"You're consistent."

"Ok and Mom?"

"You're a big supporter of tradition."

"Ok and Ryan?"

Ryan hesitated for a moment looking at Sandy and Kristen.

"I'm going back to bed."


	2. The change

"Son I want you to know I'm very proud of you."

"I am to Dad you're finally letting Mom shemr your bagel. Gutsy move."

"I'll have you know I learned from the best." Kristen said.

"Where's Ryan I really need to have a little talk with him?" Seth asked.

"Oh he went on to school early today." Sandy said.

"What? That's weird we always go together. Have you noticed anything strange about the way he's acting?"

"What do you mean Son?"

"He just seems broodier then usual."

"I haven't noticed anything."

"Yeah ok and about my party tonight I was thinking that instead of eating and then opening presents we just go gifts first."

"What party?" Kristen asked.

"You know my birthday party."

"Oh well we figured you're old enough not to have one."

"What? Are you kidding me in the town that throws more parties then in college dorm rooms?"

"We still got you a present though. Here is a check for a hundred dollars don't spend it all in one place." Sandy said as he put a folded check in Seth's shirt pocket.

"Well thanks but…."

"Alright well I've got to get to work."

"Yeah I'm going to be late too." Kristen said as they both walked out the door.

"Geez now I know how Molly Ringwald felt." Seth said as he left for school.

** At School.**

"There you are Ryan I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh hey man."

"Ok something's going on my parents are acting weird you're acting weird." Seth stated.

"Nothing is going on. Shouldn't you get to class?"

"Dude it's my birthday I don't have to go to class." Seth said as Summer walked by him.

"Well if it isn't Summer Roberts."

"What do you want Cohen."

"You look a little down thought I would cheer you up a bit. Did you know that seventeen years ago I was brought into this world?"

"Oh you mean that's when you spaceship crash landed on earth."

"Ha ha ha Oh Ryan isn't she a hoot. No it's my birthday and I just want to say that this is a day of change. Not just of my age but me. I'm done being obsessed with you and thinking about you all the time. I am over you."

"Well it's about time you caught up I've been over you for months now." Summer said as she walked away.

"You're not serious are you?" Ryan asked.

"Indeed I am my good friend. I've been rebuilt man gone are the parts that made me whiney and selfish. I'm the bionic Cohen if you will. Now I'm a nice selfless guy that in his off time likes to go around saving people while lame sound effects play in the background."

"Yeah you still want Summer don't you?"

"But she doesn't know that."

"You know you don't have a chance here right?"

"Hey don't rain on my parade. Just do one thing for me, just one thing."

"What?"

"Embrace the Birthday." Seth said as he walked off to class.

Ryan's cell phone began to ring, he answered.

"Hey is it still going down tonight? Don't worry I'll be there." Ryan said as he hung up his phone.


	3. The problem

Ryan had ditched school early to head to a local diner. He was meeting someone there. Unbeknownst to Ryan, Seth had secretly followed him. Seth peered into the diner to see his friend sit down in a booth with an older woman.

"Ryan Sweetie."

"Mom, why'd you call me yesterday to meet you here?" Ryan asked.

"You know what today is don't you?"

"Yeah so."

"I think you should go see him."

"You should know out of all people that I can't do that."

"Ryan!"

"Is there anything else you needed? You need money don't you? God Mom you're unbelievable." Ryan said as he threw a few twenties on the table and left.

Ryan's Mom saw Seth through the window and he responded with a nervous wave.

**A few hours later.**

Seth knocked on Summer's door.

"Seth?"

"Nice to see you too Summer. So how's Zach doing?"

"He's not here. Went off to spend the weekend with his family."

"So what's up with you two?"

"He's not my boyfriend if that's what you're asking? If you are going to try to say something that will make me get back together with you, you're wasting your time."

"No I just came here to talk. I'm really worried about Ryan, he went to see his Mom today and they had a big fight about something. You seem pretty depressed too. I just want everybody to be happy on my birthday."

"Well you can't control everything Cohen life doesn't work that way."

"Yeah life takes you places you don't expect like with you and me. First we were talking about a very hungry fat squirrel who I think got his ass kicked by that other squirrel. Then we were on again off again on again."

"Ok I think its time for you to leave."

"Remember when we kissed each other on the yacht? I was never happier in Newport then when I was with you. Honestly I think we still have something and risking one of your rage blackouts I think we owe it to ourselves to see." Seth said as they kissed each other and fell onto her bed.


	4. The question

"So everything is prepared for tonight?" Sandy asked his wife.

"Yes I have everything ready." Kristen said as Seth walked into the kitchen.

"So hey just wondering if you've seen a stray balloon or a present, preferably gift wrapped? Oh sorry you guys were talking about something going down tonight. Not to sound too intrusive but what's happening later?" Seth asked.

"Well your Mother and I were planning on being intimate and honey I hope you wear what you did last time cause wow." Sandy said.

"Oh hey is that Ryan in the pool house I should go talk to him." Seth said as he ran out of the room.

"Works every time." Sandy said in delight.

**Marissa's room**

"You slept with Cohen again?" Marissa asked astonished.

"Don't say it again it's not like I'm proud of it."

"So are you guys like back together again?"

"No it was just break up sex. I was depressed, he showed up and it happened."

"And that's it?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah I'm never going to be with Cohen again."

"He knew that it was just break up sex right?"

"Of course he did." Summer said not quite sure herself.

**Back at the pool house**

"I slept with Summer!" Seth announced to Ryan as he entered the pool house.

"You slept with Summer."

"I slept with Summer!" Seth yelled.

"So you two are back together?"

"I would think so after my performance. I mean Ryan this was so much better then "the fish sex." Seth said.

"I thought I told you to not call it that anymore."

"Sorry but this is turning into the best birthday ever. Nothing can bring me down now."

"What if it was just break up sex?"

"Break up sex? No trust me I was there. It was not break up sex."

"Ok hey aren't you still bummed about not having a party."

"Oh I'm having a party Ryan a big honking surprise party." Seth said.

"But your parents said you weren't having one."

"Oh come on did you see how sneaky they were being and the clever use of disturbing sex talk to get me out of the room. Their hiding something Ryan and it's not The Arc of the Covenant." Seth said as he walked to the door and turned back to Ryan.

"What if it was break up sex?" Seth asked.


	5. The party

"Hey have you seen my cell phone?" Ryan asked Seth.

"Oh yeah I borrowed it, called some people for my party."

"What party?"

"My Birthday party Ryan."

"But your parents aren't giving you one."

"You can drop the act man. Of course they were throwing me one. But I figured it would be the usual Newport party and those tend to not turn out so well. This will be a night to remember Ryan. All you have to do for me is to say these three words."

"Don't say it."

"Embrace the Birthday."

"You're an idiot."

"Hey I just want everyone to be happy on my birthday. It's part of the new selfless Cohen."

"Actually wanting everyone to be happy is still selfish of you and besides there's no way you're going to make me feel better, not today."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ryan said as he went back into the pool house.

"Well fine but while you're off brooding in your little Fortress of Solitude the party is going to begin." Seth said as three teens came outside with musical equipment.

"Oh hey guys you can just set up over here."

"Who are these people?" Seth's Mom asked as she came outside.

"There the band for my party."

"But we had a party planned for you." Kristen said accidentally letting it slip.

"I'm sure you did Mom. What I need you to do now is pretty much stay away from all the food and just greet our guests. I've already got Dad working on the food."

"Sandy!" Kristen shouted at her husband who was setting up a table of refreshments.

"Hey don't worry Honey we can always take away Chrismakah."

"You better pray Jesus and Moses didn't hear that." Seth yelled to his father.

An hour later most of the guests had arrived. Ryan was still in the pool house and hadn't emerged for the party. Seth stood up on a table with a microphone he had gotten from the band.

"Hey I just want to thank everyone for coming. I know probably most of you don't know me but it's my birthday party. So I want everybody to be having fun. If no fun is being had by you I'm afraid you're out of here." Seth said as he noticed Summer in the crowd.

"Also I have an announcement to make. Summer Roberts and I are back together. Come on up here Summer." Seth said to Summer as she reluctantly got up on the table.

"Cohen can we talk somewhere alone?"

"What?"

"It was just break up sex, I don't want to get back together."

"What I can't hear you." Seth said as one of the band's speakers blew causing everyone to stop talking.

"IT WAS JUST BREAK UP SEX!" Summer yelled as loud as she could.

"Oh great and now the whole student body knows it." Seth said quietly.

Ryan came out of the pool house to see the party was in full swing and his Mother standing right in front of him.


	6. The fallout

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked his Mother.

"I want to apologize for everything Ryan. I'm sorry for coming back so suddenly I just really think you should see him. He may not have much time left."

"I think you should go."

"No Ryan you two need to talk things out." Seth said jumping down from the table.

"You called her didn't you?" Ryan questioned.

"He was just trying to help sweetie."

"This is your idea of helping? You can't just fix everything with one big gesture. This is about my family you're not apart of it." Ryan yelled.

"Ok, dude just calm down you know seventeen years ago…" Seth said getting cut off by Ryan.

"I know and seven years ago on this day my father went to jail."

"Sorry man I didn't know." Seth said as he backed off.

"That's why you need to see him. I don't know how much longer he'll last in there."

"No after he left you started drinking. He's the reason I don't have a family that none of us do."

"Ryan, that's not true."

"Please just go!" Ryan shouted as he slammed the door of the Pool house behind him.

"I'm really sorry I didn't know this was going to happen." Seth said.

"It's ok you were just doing what you though was right." Ryan's mother told Seth as he noticed Summer was leaving.

"Summer!" Seth yelled as he ran over to stop her from going.

"We don't have anything to say to each other Cohen."

"To me that was not break up sex it was one of the greatest moments of my life. Actually my first Chrismakuh was number one but what he had is a close second."

"That's exactly what it was: what we had. We won't have it again, ever!"

"No Summer wait!

"Seth it's over." Summer said as she walked away.

"Dawn I'm so sorry things turned out this way. I can go talk to him if you want?" Kristen asked.

"No it's ok; he's made up his mind. I think its best for everyone if I just go." Dawn said as she left.

"Son?"

"Yeah I know Dad the party is over."

The band and the party goers had all cleared out leaving Seth along sitting on a table. His father came and set beside him.

"How you doing son?"

"I wish now that I had waited for your party this one was a lot worse then any party you would have thrown. I should go talk to Ryan and apologize."

"That's probably not a good idea. You need to give him some space."

"Right."

"Well your Mother and I are going to bed, Happy Birthday."

"Yeah it's been the best birthday ever."

Seth waited till the next morning to talk to Ryan. He knocked a few times on the door. Ryan only opened it halfway.

"Listen man I'm really sorry I just wanted you to be happy."

"I know."

"When are things going to be ok between us again?"

"I don't know." Ryan said as he closed the door.

The End


End file.
